User talk:Takeshi64
Welcome Hello Takeshi64, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Takeshi64 page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Santiago González Martín (Talk) 18:07, December 3, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to Nitrome Wiki! If you have any question, ask me or another experienced user! Keep up the good work! 18:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yello, Hi i saw that u were new and so am i soooooooooooooooooo just popped round to say hi, Check out my blogs and talk page so we can be nitrome buddies. Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 19:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I am testing out my talk page... T /-\ /< € S /-/ / 01:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I Heart cats Hey thats cool, Sorry abou ur cat So that means u hav 2 cats (i do mafs) Anyone like my avatar? T /-\ /< € S /-/ / 00:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Wii You play Mario Kart Wii? What's your friend code? Maybe me and you can play Mario Kart over the Wi-Fi. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 14:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature test. If this doesn't work, something went wrong. 21:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sprites Hello! For taking sprites, you should have a program called Photofiltre Studio X. Having it... ...First you should take a picture of the game you want to take the sprit with Print Screen and pasting on the program. If you want a high-detailed sprit, you shoud, with the mouse scroll, scroll the picture to 1600% zoom. Then press J (Polygon shortcut) and outline the item you want. With the outlined sprite, copy it (Ctrl C), close the picture taken and pres Ctrl V, then save it. It can be laborius at the first times but it's an rewarding job. Indeed, this process is for making an transparent background, but when you do with with an game's item for example it's called sprite. If this was the question, I hope I've helped! Lilonow' was Here' 22:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Whatever you said on my talk page I am sorry to say this... but... we should go with Lilonows video. Sorry. It must have been hard saving all 19 images. I have 70 something images of the ending for Skywire VIP, which took me half an hour to save (it gets really boring clicking "save" 70 times). -- 20:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Mario cart Sure Takeshi! Ummmm.... Eastern time? Okay I'll ask my dad about that. Whats your favorite circuit in the wii one? Mines Is Luigi circuit! Grammar Cat 16:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Codes Mario Kart Wii: 4468-6550-7363 My brother's code: 3652-6122-6375 Super Smash Bros Brawl: 2450-9844-5239 What game do you want to play? 17:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I need to know your code. Availability and friend code I just so happened to see you takling to santi tell him you don't have my friend code. Mines is the same as nobody's since I'm his sister. Can you play on the week after christmas and close to new years? Thanks:) Grammar Cat 18:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Play Do you want to play now? {C 18:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature It's transparent. What do you think? (Click to see it bigger) 12:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Sig, again I saw that the black background isn't good too. So, enjoy! 13:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing out new sig in box 14:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Sigs in boxes I created those type of sigs. If you want, I can make you one. 15:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) OK OK, but you need to put three tags between your sig and "" 17:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Play? Hi takeshi! How about playing to day if your not busy? I'll send you another message when I can play today beacuse I'm right about to have lunch. I'll give you my friend code in a second. This is very new to me so I could possibly make a mistake. Oh yeah my brother just told me that we should not send messages to each other. Okay heres my friend code 1850-3101-8464. Well tell me if you can play and If you can I'll do it after lunch. Thanks :) And have a merry christmas! Grammar Cat 18:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Wii Hi Takeshi64! My sister wrote a part of the message incorrectly. If you do play Mario Kart with here, do not send any messages to her through Mario Kart Wii. I'm not angry (or being harsh), its for safety reasons. -- 18:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mario Kart I was just saying not to send my sister messages. That was all. And I won't be playing Mario Kart... I'm horrible at it. -- 19:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you on the wiki? Are you on the wiki yet? I keep seeing you send messages to others and I wanted to play mario cart with you now. If you are on could you respond to this message saying you can play? Thanks :) Grammar Cat 20:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry christmas! I hope you to have a good christmas and a happy new year! = Lilonow' was Here' 21:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Mario cart Okay lets do it! I went to th wifi and it said we weren't friends yet. Enter my code into the friend thing. I'll check again. Thanks:) Grammar Cat 21:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) About playing Hi takeshi! Unfortantly I think it's gotten to late for me to play with you :( I think we should do it during the week if you can. Deffinetly not on christmas we may both be doing stuff. I believe I couldn't play with you because you hadn't entered my friend code and I couldn't find you. Well bye and Merry Christmas! :) :) :) :) :) :) Grammar Cat 22:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Friend code Yeah that exactly it. I wonder why we couldn't connect. I could get yours I wonder why you couldn't get mines. Thanks for telling me. I'll try to find out. Grammar Cat 22:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe this is it Hi takeshi! I searched on wikipedia and found this about the friend code 'In order for users to become Friends, they must mutually add Friend Codes and will be authenticated as Friends once both have gone online.' Do you think we both have to be online? Though I did enter yours before I said we would play. Lets try this tomorrow. I'll say I'm online then you put the code. I hope this helps. Thanks:) Grammar Cat 23:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Using codes You can use and to send codes. Try it! If do you want, I will fix the sig, ok? And, Happy Holidays! 17:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Error Sorry, you have to add the tags in your preferences, after all the code. 17:16, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fan Medley Mention Thanks for showing it to me! I actually had a nose on the Kayotix website and discovered the link beforehand, but it's nice to know that other people visit Lee Nicklen's website as well! =D 19:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) A little something else In your , try typing |- Takeshi64 (talk)}} in the signature box below the preview of your signature. It will produce the template name on talk pages in source mode rather than the code as a whole, making the pages a lot easier to navigate. I'm just telling you this because I noticed you substituted your entire template code on my talk page. =) 19:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) edited sig (again) 20:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) and again 13:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig Now it's fixed. It's because your full sig is in other template, and in Signatures/Takeshi64 you had only the image. All worked good, it was only that you didn't have a real code, you only had User template. This was the reason for I wanted to edit before your sig, but now it's ok. 13:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) And play! Do you want to play? 13:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Now I will lunch. At 16:00 of this Wiki's clock, OK? 14:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rubble Trouble Mosocw I'll add the video. -- 14:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Codes What is your code? Mines is 4468-6550-7363 15:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Who creates the room? No problem. Does your sister want to play with us? :::So, tomorrow, then? Image If you have Gimp2, click "Export", and then check the "Keep transparency" box. 18:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Export Select export. By the way, what is your image?-- 20:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry!! I forget! But now I'm connected. 16:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template Stuff about the wiki I'm sorry to hear that you can't edit for a month, that leaves me and a few other users editing. The Blog Post you stumbled across was written by Bulebar4444 (although you probably know that). Bulbear4444 was here when I came, and was the only user who edited a lot. He had to leave due to the stuff in his blog (leaving only me, the last henchman remaining user). Nitrome Wiki What Comes Next is a dead project about completely finishing pages about games. Finishing includes writing ll walkthroughs, enemy sections, stuff like that. I started editing it, but stopped after moving on to other stuff. I hoped I explained enough about these subjects. -- 23:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks! I myself am not sure where the ad should go yet, either. Perhaps I will put it on my userpage of some other Wikis I edit. I could also show it off on my DeviantART gallery or something. Anyhow, thanks so much for the fanart image; I absolutely love it! I will find space for it on my userpage when I have more time. I know you won't be editing much as the month draws on, but hopefully, you will be able to stick around here from time to time. 07:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah... Glad you told me sooner. I'll fix it. 02:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I have found the answer! I have found the answer Takeshi64! When specifying the size of an image, use px instead of pxl. For example: ---- Code: ---- Code: ---- Also, when using tages, after using them on the text you want, place at the end of the text, that way you can use your sig. -- 15:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) and tags You have to close it, by writing 15:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't mean to butt in, but... I think I know what's wrong with the tab duplication. You've added your userpage as a link for the first tab. Since there are tabs on your userpage already, it duplicates your profile. Just move the Profile information (the one called Takeshi64) to a subpage (ex. User:Takeshi64/Profile) and copy your info there. Remove the information from your profile page, only keeping the tabview tags. Hopefully that works. If it's already been answered, excuse the message. 06:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Very Sorry Hi Takeshi! I'm so sorry about not being able to play mario cart with you. I lost track of the week and I'm still wondering if it would have worked any way. I think you said on a blog post about wanting things to do and I know one that would be very useful. Some games have walkthroughs but no one will know if they have made a problem or if it's not clear. So you can go and test the walkthroughs and make sure they are understandable and have no problems and then edit them (Unless there is a Wip template like on parasite). Well Bye and so sorry about not being able to play with you on mario cart. Grammar Cat 22:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC)